brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Character Ships
Authors *Fledgedragon Introduction This is a page where you can read about other people's LEGO ships, and even add your own! If you want to add your own, just edit the page, go into the Source Editor, copy and paste the format from another section, then add the details of your ship! You can also add themes if a theme you want isn't there. LEGO Elves Ships Add your LEGO Elves ships here! Azany = Azari + Johny Baker Wavey: I always thought that since they are both fire elves, it would be cute. Faira = Farran and Aira Luna: This pairing was hinted at first in the webisode "Crushing It" of the first season, and later in the second season. It was absent in the third season (although I believe Secrets of Elvendale hinted at something once or twice), but later the hints came again in the fourth and last season of Lego Elves. I LOVE this pairing! And no, that's not just because it's an "official" one. I just think they're so perfect together! Farran grounds and steadies Aira (which she BADLY needs), and in turn she brings him fun and lightness. (Contact me for more info.) Jarran = Johnny Baker + Farran Skyla: I know a lot of people have mixed feelings about this one, but i like it. Jemily = Johnny Baker + Emily Luna: I came up with this one a good while back, and I stay loyal to it. I believe Emily would grow amused by his dramatic tendencies, which in turn would relax and mature him unconsciously. He would also love both her creativity and practicality, and she'd have fun designing bakes with him. I think they're perfect for each other! (Contact me for more info.) Nidus = Naida + Tidus Fangirl: Probably not the most popular ship but I always thought it would be cute. Tidus and Naida both seemed quiet and a bit socially awkward, making it a great ship. XD. Nonan = Naida + Cronan Skyla: This is my favourite ship from any LEGO line, i just really like it. some extra info: This ship features in some of the 2017 webisodes, and some of the Secrets of Elvendale episodes, however, in Secrets of Elvendale, Cronan ends up with Rosalyn, and in the webisodes, Cronan doesn't end up with anyone. This is my favourite LEGO ship TO THIS DAY. I think they're perfect for each other. : D Luna: This is an amazing pairing and I think they're great for each other! Naida is forgiving, kind and gentle, which would help Cronan in his guilt and confusion after having been evil. They're so cute! (Contact me for more info.) Ridus = Rosalyn + Tidus Luna: I came with this one just the other day, but I think it's absolutely perfect! They both love animals and nature, are both quiet, serious and introverted, preferring the company of animals. Plus Tidus' chill would temper Rosalyn's paranoia, while her sharp senses would help him to keep focused. (Contact me for more info.) LEGO Friends Ships Add your LEGO Friends ships here! Davi = Livi + David Wavey: That might be my most popular ship. If you've been on the Galleries as long as me, you may have noticed my stories when I was younger. And one of them was Livi's Love Story, where I was describing Livi's love problems. The story wasn't good, but the relationship lasted! (If you want to know more, ask me.) Lite = Liam + Kate Wavey: I just thought they're cute together. Macky = Mason + Vicky Wavey: I created this ship when I thought who could be Vicky's crush, and then I concluded that when Mason has red trousers, he matches her... So, that's one "logical" ship xD. Sabert = Sarah + Robert Wavey: Although these characters were made in different years, together they rock! Stedra = Steve + Sandra Wavey: Two LF minor characters, but I think they're so awesome together! (Steve is the 2018 guy with moustache from Andrea's Park Performance set, and Sandra is the stewardess from HLC Airport set.) The LEGO Movie 2 Ships Add your The LEGO Movie 2 ships here! Melpo = Melody + Tempo Wavey: A ship of two minidoll characters in the set Pop-Up Party Bus seemed both sensible and cute to me! LEGO Ninjago Ships Add your LEGO Ninjago ships here! Jaya = Nya + Jay Skyla: Jaya is a very popular ship in the Ninjago community, and is more prominent in season (Tournament of the Elements) than in any other season (but also feature in seasons 10 and 11 - Hunted and March of the Oni). Crossover Ships Add your crossover (across LEGO themes) ships here! Jazari = Jay + Azari Skyla: I've only recently realized how cute they would be together, and they would be good for each other as well. Midus = Mia + Tidus Fangirl: In my book HeartDale: A Visual Story, it was hinted that they were attracted to each other. Category:Content